Taking Over
by dauntxless
Summary: RATED M FOR ADULT LANGUAGE/POSSIBLE SITUATIONS For nearly all of high school, Tris has been harassed by her brother and his asshole friends. In the middle of her junior year, she decides enough is enough. With the help of her only friends, Lynn and Christina, Tris is back—bigger and better than ever before. SEE MY PROFILE FOR FULL SUMMARY! *Most characters wayyy OOC*
1. New Me

**TRIS POV**

Leaving school, I walk down the street, like I do every day. But when I get home, I see their cars in the driveway. God, I hate my life sometimes.

_They_ are my brother, Caleb's, asshole friends; Four, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Lauren, Marlene, Al, Peter, Molly, Drew, and Will. They are constantly teasing and bullying me. They have been since the sixth grade. Will and Marlene and a few of the others aren't bad; they don't actually say or do anything, but they don't always stand up for me, either.

I stop in front of the door and take a breath before I step in, trying to be as quiet as possible, and praying for them to be in his room. I have no luck whatsoever. They are actually sitting on our stairs by the foyer.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath.

"Hey, fat ass," one says, I think it is Shauna or Molly. I'm not actually fat, but none of them—even my brother—has seen me in anything but a sweat shirt and loose jeans since sixth grade.

I ignore her and try to get past them to go to my room, but they don't let me through.

"Where are you going?" Four taunts.

"None of your damn business," I say.

"Beatrice! Watch your language!" Caleb shouts.

I laugh and roll my eyes, "Okay, first of all, dear brother, my name is not Beatrice. And second of all, you are NOT my father, don't you _dare _tell me what to do. I'm sixteen fucking years old."

They all look shocked. Good.

"Oooh," Christina says from behind me, "Tris is getting a mouth! I love it!"

I laugh and thank god that she is here.

Walking away from Caleb's group of idiots, I boost myself up on the stairs and flip up onto them, quickly followed by Christina. I don't look back, but I hear a few, "Damn," ('s) and I hear Will say, "You really have no reason to be mean to her. She never did anything to you."

Marlene says something, but I don't really hear it. I just know that she agreed with him.

When I get to my room with Christina, she bursts out laughing and says, "That was amazing!"

I just smile in response and reach for the key pad under my sheet on the side of my bed. I type in the code, press the button inside, and grab the key out of it before walking into my closet. The button lifts up a wall that separates my closet from a door. Putting the key in the door, I open it and Christina walks in. This is more like my room than my actual room. It's more like a house. It has a connected bathroom with a shower/bath, sink, and vanity. The actual room part has a bed, mini fridge, cupboards, shelves, a flat screen TV, a walk-in closet, a microwave, a pantry, and it even has an oven. In the closet are more than half of my clothes, too. Christina looks at me. "So, I think Will likes you," she says, a glint in her eyes.

"Um, no," I tell her.

"Um, yes," she persists.

"Christina, none of them like me. He is just not being an asshole about it."

"Because he likes you," she explains.

I sigh and shake my head.

"Wait!" she yells, "Let's go shopping!"

"With what, Christina," I ask, "I'm broke!"

"Caleb's credit card, DUH!"

"This is why I love you," I say.

"I know!"

"Let's call Lynn."

"Definitely," she agrees.

~xXx~

Four hours later, we come back from the mall with over twenty bags. We went to Aéropostale, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Papaya, DSW, Forever 21, Love Culture, and 17th Street. Yeah, most of them are girly, but they have some pretty cute clothes and they definitely have the look I'm trying to get. We also went to Walgreens and got turquoise _Splat _hair dye.

After we ombre the ends of my hair, Christina has to go. I look through the clothes and fall in love. Christina took Lynn home to her house after she dropped me off, but she came back to help with my hair. I am supposed to meet them in about a half hour.

I hang the clothes up in my secret closet because if my brother saw them, he'd probably freak out and throw them away. I have a washing machine and dryer in there, too, so he won't be able to do it when they're dirty. I put on a crop top and black ombred shorts that I just bought, but I change out of the crop top because it's long sleeved and seventy degrees.

I decide on a teal-ish green tank top that also crops. It ends in a diamond about two inches above my pierced belly button.

I have a lot of piercings and tattoos, but they're always covered up. I have a tragus, helix, forward helix, and three lobe piercings in my left ear and only the three in my lobe on my right ear. I have the infinity sign tattooed on my right hip bone, a patch of flames enclosed in a circle on the left side of my neck, and a patch of three ravens flying towards my heart on my collar bone.

I apply dark eyeliner to my eyes and I put on a pair of black flats, grab my over-night bag, and am about to go downstairs to leave for Christina's when I am stopped by Caleb.

"What in God's name are you wearing?"

"Umm…clothes!" Everybody around him starts to laugh a little after they get over their initial shocked reaction. I never stand up to my brother, let alone look like this doing it.

I look down and notice that my shorts are so short that the pockets hang out at the bottom. They have rips at the top and look like something that you'd see a hooker wearing. I'm only wearing them to piss him off, so I don't mind.

I walk closer to the front door.

"Where are you going? And what did you do to your body? What are mom and dad gonna say when they find out?"

"To see my friends; and they already know. I've had all of this done for the past two years. You've been too busy with your dumbass friends to notice. I just did my hair, but I think it looks fucking awesome, so I don't give a damn what you think."

"Ha, okay, like you have friends, first of all. Don't lie to me. And even if you did, I would not allow you to see them looking like…that!"

"I would not allow you to see them looking like that," I mock him in my deepest voice.

"Beatrice, stop! You are acting like a child!"

That decides it. Hearing 'Beatrice' just destroyed the small amount of self-control I had not thirty seconds ago. "My name is _not FUCKING Beatrice! _ And DO NOT tell _me _that I'm acting like a child! You were telling me not to dress like 'that.' Well, like what, Caleb? Like a whore? Like all of the girls you _fuck_? How, Caleb, can I possibly be a whore, like I know you're thinking, if it's impossible for anyone to like me; to be attracted to me? If everyone thinks I'm so ugly, how can I be a whore? You know what, Caleb," I say, noticing the appalled look on his face, "Fuck you. You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do, and you can't tell me what to wear. I'm not taking your shit anymore. Go fuck yourself."

And with that sudden outburst, I fast walk out of the door and slam it as hard as I can. I walk to Christina's house and knock on the door about 300 times. No one answers, so I decide they're upstairs. I climb the tree closest to Christina's bedroom window and knock on it. She opens it immediately and apologizes for not opening the door downstairs.

I climb through the window and collapse on the bed. This has been a long day.

**FOUR POV:** (from when Tris got to the house until present)

When Caleb's sister walks through the door, I hear her mutter, "Shit," when she sees us. I have always hated her. She is awful.

"Hey, fat ass," Molly says. I laugh. It's true. Tris definitely isn't skinny.

We are sitting on the stairs, so when she tries to get through to her room, we block her path.

"Where are you going?" I taunt.

"None of your damn business," she says. That catches me off guard. She usually doesn't react at all.

"Beatrice! Watch your language!" Caleb shouts. I know that she's damn annoying, but she is, like, sixteen years old. She isn't a toddler.

She laughs and rolls her eyes, "Okay, first of all, dear brother, my name is not Beatrice. And second of all, you are NOT my father, don't you _dare _tell me what to do."

We all look shocked. First time ever that she's even reacted and she's already arguing back. She's just full of surprises today.

"Oooh," Christina says from behind her, "Tris is getting a mouth! I love it!" Caleb does not…obviously. Christina is hot, but she's also damn annoying. I don't even remember why. Guilt by association, I guess.

Tris laughs.

Walking away from us, she boosts herself up on the stairs and flips onto them, quickly followed by Christina. Where did she learn how to do that? It's not like she has any muscle she can use! She doesn't look back. I'm sure she hears a few people muttering, "Damn," but I don't know what else she hears.

Will says, "You really have no reason to be mean to her. She never did anything to you." Um, yeah she did. She…well…she's just really annoying. There doesn't need to be another reason.

Marlene agrees with Will, "Yeah, you really are jerks to her. You call her fat and ugly, but you've never even seen her in anything but a sweatshirt and loose jeans." It's true, but I mean, you don't just look like that. Either she's wearing three hundred layers, or she's fat.

When Tris walks down the stairs, my mouth drops open. She's wearing a green tank top that ends in a point about two inches above her pierced belly button and torturously short shorts with holes at her thighs that are dyed black at the bottoms.

Wait, _pierced _bellybutton?

She has a lot of piercings and tattoos, but with the clothes she usually wears, I guess they're always covered up. She has six piercings in her left ear and only three in her right ear. She has the infinity sign tattooed on her right hip bone, a patch of flames enclosed in a circle on the left side of her neck, and a patch of three ravens flying toward her heart on her collar bone. Her hair ends in bright turquoise, which is new since the last time I saw her a few hours ago.

She is wearing dark eye makeup, when I've never even seen her wearing even concealer. Although, I guess I wouldn't know if she was wearing concealer. The most surprising thing about her, though, is her figure. I could probably put the tips of my fingers together on her stomach and wrap my hands all the way around her waist. She looks like she weighs no more than 105 pounds, but she has some muscle to her; she almost has a six-pac. It isn't intense, but I think that intense on girls is hella unattractive. Her boobs are at least a C-cup. Caleb looks like he might explode.

"What in God's name are you wearing?" he screams.

"Umm…clothes!" Everybody starts to laugh a little after we get over our initial shock. She never stands up to her brother, let alone look like this doing it. I mean, she looks like a hooker. I feel like it's only to piss Caleb off, but still.

She walks closer to the front door.

"Where are you going? And what did you do to your body? What are mom and dad going to say when they find out?" Caleb asks.

"To see my friends; and they already know. I've had all of this done for the past two years. You've been too busy with your dumbass friends to notice. I just did my hair, but I think it looks fucking awesome, so I don't give a damn what you think," she retorts.

"Ha, okay, like you have friends, first of all. Don't lie to me. And even if you did, I would not allow you to see them looking like…that!"

"I would not allow you to see them looking like that," she mocks him in a nasally voice. It's hard to hold back my laugh.

"Beatrice, stop! You are acting like a child!" he yells.

All of her self-control is gone at that point. "My name is _not FUCKING Beatrice! _ And DO NOT tell _me _that I'm acting like a child! You were telling me not to dress like 'that.' Well, like what, Caleb? Like a whore? Like all of the girls you _fuck_? How, Caleb, can I possibly be a whore, like I know you're thinking, if it's impossible for anyone to like me; to be attracted to me? If everyone thinks I'm so ugly, how can I be a whore? You know what, Caleb," she says, probably noticing the appalled look on his face, "Fuck you. You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do, and you can't tell me what to wear. I'm not taking your shit anymore. Go fuck yourself." Wow. Harsh.

She fast walks out of the door and slams it as hard as she possibly can. That was awkward.

Tris looked so damn hot. God, I would soo fuck her. Oh, god! Did I just think that I'd _fuck _my best friend's annoying little sister? Ew, no. But, seriously! That's it, though. Just physical. Right?

**TRIS POV**

When I walk through my door on Monday with Christina and Lynn, everybody is still there. We go upstairs before they can see us and sneak into my secret room. We almost get caught four times. When we make it onto my bed, finally, Lynn sighs and says, "God, I thought we wouldn't make it!"

"I know, right?" Christina responds.

I end up wearing black and white tribal print leggings, a white bandeau, and a black leather jacket with black suede 6-inch stilettos. Christina does my makeup and Lynn curls my hair in ringlets cascading around my shoulders. (Shoes *space*=period: www discountwomensdressshoes com/servlet/the-62392/Suede-Ankle-Strap-Peep/Detail?gclid=CKPEv5Dy8rwCFXAaOgodeVIAZQ) My eyes are a light bronze that appears to be almost natural. The dark eyeliner contrasts the bright red lipstick on my lips and the black and white of my outfit perfectly.

I go downstairs and Four pulls me to the side.

"Hey, Tris."

"Um, can you let go of me?"

"No, I just want to talk."

I laugh.

"Seriously," he says, "Just listen."

"Look, Four, you have made my life a living _hell _for the past six years! Teasing and bullying and blackmail and harassment all add up a little after six years, don't you think?" I try to pull away, but he holds tighter.

"Tris, I think I really like you." He smirks at me, but his eyes look almost sad.

"Yeah, well I really like you, too," I say with a flirtatious smile, even though I know he's lying.

"Really?" he asks, fake hope injected into his voice.

"NO! I really _fucking _hate you! LET GO!" I try to escape.

"Tris, please, I just want to try."

"Hell no! You really think that after years of tormenting me that when you decide I am hot enough, that you can flash your million dollar smile and win me over? That I'll just feel lucky enough that Four, the captain of the football team, hottest guy in school, wants me and I'll fall head over heels in love with you and then when you find somebody better and leave me in the dust that I won't care because you wanted me in the first place? Well, guess again. I will not be your charity case and I will _always _hate you! _You _are a worthless asshole who deserves nothing!" I rip myself from his grip and run to Christina and Lynn before he can grab me again.

Christina is smirking and I think I catch Lynn flip him off before we're out the door and in my car on our way to school.

"I really think I love the new you," Lynn tells me. I smile.

Then Christina adds, "The old you was pretty cool, but I love how bad ass you are now!"

Lynn nods. "You know we always have your back, right?"

"Yeah," I say, "but it's nice to handle things on my own once in a while."

"True, true," the both agree.


	2. OHH SHITT (four's in trouble)

**Okay, thank you sooo much for the reviews! The thing was weird, so I couldn't put an author's note in the last one, but I just want to say how much I appreciate the reviews and ... stuff.**

**So, I just want to point out that I am not the amazing Veronica Roth, so anything you recognize from the Divergent trilogy is NOTTTT mine! If I do happen to be Veronica Roth and I just don't know, please notify me as soon as possible because that would be FUCKING AWESOME! I really hope that you like this chapter and I would really appreciate it if you kept reviewing EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT! I want your ideas and feedback, I have a basic outline for how I want the story to go, but if I get bored, I get really bad with details so I need ideas ALWAYS!**

**I also want to point out that in this story, there IS some WillTris. However, it is NOT a WillTris story.. You'll see! *#WILLTINA***

**Love you guys,**

**IF YOU REVIEWED A RESPONSE IS AT THE BOTTOM ! 3**

**~M**

* * *

**TRIS POV**

Today after school are cheerleading tryouts and I'm excited. I've been cheering since I was little but nobody really knows. A lot of it comes from my gymnastics background.

I get to the mat in my sports bra, spandex shorts, and cheer shoes and start to warm up. I already know how to try outs work. You have to learn a dance and a cheer and a stunt sequence and when you go in the room with your 'group,' you perform them. You also have to show tumbling and jumps individually.

Years of being a flyer have made me very flexible. I do my splits, left/right and middle, and then I move on to heel stretches, scales, scorpions, arabesques, bow & arrows, and needles. After that, I stretch out my ankles, wrists, neck, shoulders, and back.

I get up to start warming up tumbling. I start with just a few round off and standing back handsprings.(no round off is not supposed to be plural…I meant round off back handsprings and standing back handsprings, it just felt weird typing back handsprings twice...and now I've just wasted this time typing all this sooo…) Then I work on tucks, aerials, front aerials, and standing fulls. I also do some punch front aerial back handspring step-out back handspring back tucks. There isn't really anything to do to warm up stunting with only me, so I just keep stretching after that.

When everybody else gets to the gym, we warm-up as a group and then we learn the cheer and the dance.

They tell us that the first cuts will be the next day after practice. I get home, take a shower, and go to bed.

The week passes as usual and tryouts end. I get to the school early to see the page posted on the inside of the window. It lists the names of all of the girls that made Varsity, JV, and competition. I would have been happy with JV, but I got Varsity and comp.

Practice starts next week.

I go through the day and nothing really interesting happens until after lunch. Four corners me by my locker and pushes himself against me.

"Hey, Tris," he says, "You look good today." He flashes a smile that would make most girls melt. But I am not most girls. This has been happening a lot lately. He hasn't been getting the hint that I'm not into him.

"That's nice," I tell him as I try to push past him. His is too strong, so I can't get away. I look down at my strapless blue sundress. It's not particularly tight-fitting or revealing at all. The middle hugs my waist above a brown leather belt and then it flares out in ruffles almost down to my knees. I wouldn't say that it really has ruffles, but it is tiered. Because the dress code at school does not permit strapless tops and dresses, I have a brown leather jacket on over it. I also am wearing my brown flats. My hair is in a waterfall braid in a diagonal across my head.

"Go out with me," he says. I just laugh in his face like I have every other time.

"I don't understand why you won't. I'm attractive I'm funny, I'm popular, I'm the quarterback of the varsity football team,"

"The first three are completely debatable. You're a jerk."

He looks offended.

"Tris, just give me a chance!"

"Fuck NO! I've told you this before, Four, I do NOT _like _you! Now let go of me!"

"Come ON, Tris! Almost every other girl would LOVE to be in your position!"

"Yeah?" I ask.

He nods.

"Then you shouldn't have trouble trying to find someone else," I say.

"But I want _you_!"

"You mean you want to _fuck_ me?"

He looks surprised.

"What? N-n-n-no, I,"

"Just shut _up_! You think I don't hear everything you say about me? You think I don't hear what you're planning? It's all over the goddamn school, Four; that you _want _me, that you…are going to have me if it's the last thing you do, that you have _money_ on it. Yeah, I know. And it's never going to happen. So pay your friends and move on." He is taken off guard, so I am able to elbow him in the face and wrench myself free.

I run away and bump into Will on my way to the bathroom where I know Four can't get to me. Will grabs me by the shoulders and says, "Hey, Tris, what's wrong?"

Keeping my eyes on my feet, I shrug and try to move around him.

"Seriously, Tris, tell me!"

"It's nothing; I'll be fine!" I tell him.

"Undoubtedly," he says. I cannot hear the sarcasm, but I know it must be there. "But something happened," he continues, "Tell me what happened."

"Four cornered me; I shut him down and I'm fine."

"Okay," he raises his hands in mock surrender, but he obviously is not satisfied. "Do you want to go out…somewhere? See a movie or get lunch or something. I just…I need to get out of here."

"Will," I grin at him, "Are you asking me on a date?" Now his face goes red which, of course, makes my grin even bigger.

"Why?" he asks, "Do you want me to?" I go red and now it's his turn to grin.

"Maybe," I tell him, "If I say yes, will I scare you away?"

"Nah, I feel like sticking around for a little while."

"Well then…I would love to accompany you on a date, kind sir."

He laughs. "Why thank you, my lady! Shall we go?"

"Sir William, are you suggesting that we ditch school?"

"Well, I mean, only if you want to," he mutters, a little too fast.

"Yeah, but, you're 'Mr. Perfect Never Even Late to Class Straight-A Student' and I didn't think that you'd want to sacrifice your perfect attendance or grades for me," I say

"Eh, all of my interesting classes today are over. I'd rather spend my time out with a pretty girl."

I grin and blush which makes him grin and then we're laughing so hard we're crying as we run down the halls to my locker to get my purse because it has my phone in it. And money. But he doesn't need to know that.

When we get to the movies, we decide to see the Lego Movie. The lady at the ticket booth asks for money and when I pull it out, Will glares at me and takes it from my hand.

"Hey!" I shout.

"Yes?" he asks innocently.

"I need that!"

"Right now you don't. I'll give it to you later."

"I don't want it later," I tell him stubbornly, "You're keeping that."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I scowl and he laughs as he hands the lady his money and shoves mine back into my purse.

The movie ends up actually being really funny. When we come out, it's barely lunch time, so we just go to my house. My parents are out of town, so we're alone. We are hanging out on my bed and listening to music. Our heads are next to each other, but his feet are at the far side of my bed and mine are up against the headboard. He turns toward me, so I slide my feet around and turn toward him and we can't be more than three inches apart. We are breathing the same air.

"Tris," he says.

"Mm?"

"I think I really like you."

I laugh, but it's not a mean laugh. It's a happy laugh.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well I think I really like you, too."

Then, he leans in and I lean in, and just before our lips touch, I roll over so that I'm on top of him, my legs around his waist and my hands on his neck.

He looks disappointed, but then I drop my head down and our lips meet. I bring my head back up and smile.

"You taste like cherries," he says.

I giggle. "Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing."

I laugh again and then he is on top of me and we're both laughing.

At school the next day, Four corners me again, right before lunch.

"Hey babe," he says.

I just roll my eyes. That's almost worse than calling me Beatrice. Then I see Will and smile. He comes over and pulls Four off of me.

"Hi," I say.

"Hello there."

Then he kisses me. It isn't soft like yesterday, but passionate. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly give it to him. Four is still standing there awkwardly so we break apart for a second.

"Did you need something?" I ask.

Four looks like he might explode, but he shakes his head and walks away.

"Thanks," I whisper into his ear and I think he shivers.

"No problem. I saw my girl in trouble, so I acted."

I smile.

"What?"

"Oh," I say, "Nothing…it's just…"

"Just…?"

"You called me your girl."

"Well, do you want me to?"

I lean and kiss him again and then we're being ripped apart.

"EXCUSE ME?" Christina shouts. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY AM I JUST FINDING OUT ABOUT IT? TRIS, AS YOUR BEST FRIEND I HAVE A RIGHT AND OBLIGATION TO KNOW THESE THINGS AND BY NOT TELLING ME, YOU ARE KEEPING ME FROM FULFILLING THAT OBLIGATION AND YOU ARE TAKING AWAY MY RIGHT!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," I say.

"No excuse! Now come." Will is just standing awkwardly next to me.

"What?"

"COME!"

"Fine!"

I follow her to my locker and we talk for like an hour. I haven't been very responsible with school lately. I'm surprised they haven't caught us. (I am getting really lazy with the dialogue…I just kind of half-ass it until I get to a part I like)

**FOUR POV**

(this is from the first time he cornered her at school that I wrote about.)

I'm walking down the hallway when I see her. Tris. She is wearing a blue dress and a brown leather jacket. The dress has almost ruffles, but it hugs her waist right above a brown belt.

"Hey, Tris," I say as I approach her, "You look good today." It's true. She does. It isn't because she is dressed like a slut or because the dress is revealing at all, because it's not. _She's_ not. She's just beautiful. I smirk, and it usually makes girls melt, but Tris is obviously going to be a challenge.

"That's nice," she says, trying to push past me. I tighten my grip so she can't get away.

"Go out with me," I say. She laughs. This girl is impossible.

"I don't understand why you won't. I'm attractive I'm funny, I'm popular, I'm the quarterback of the varsity football team,"

"The first three are completely debatable. You're a jerk."

That legitimately offended me.

"Tris, just give me a chance!"

"Fuck NO! I've told you this before, Four, I do NOT _like _you! Now let go of me!" She has got to be kidding.

"Come ON, Tris! Almost every other girl would LOVE to be in your position!"

"Yeah?" she asks.

I nod. It's obvious! Every girl loves me!

"Then you shouldn't have trouble trying to find someone else," she says. I should've seen that coming.

"But I want _you_!"

"You mean you want to _fuck_ me?"

What? I mean, yeah…but…

"What? N-n-n-no, I,"

"Just shut _up_! You think I don't hear everything you say about me? You think I don't hear what you're planning? It's all over the goddamn school, Four; that you _want _me, that you…are going to _have_ me if it's the last thing you do, that you have _money_ on it. Yeah, I know. And it's never going to happen. So pay your friends and move on." Shit. I should've kept that quiet. I don't tell people, but I think I'm actually starting to like this girl.

Since I am taken off guard, she elbows me in the face and pulls free. My nose is bleeding, but I barely notice.

She just runs away, I think to the bathroom. I am still too shocked to move, so I don't follow her, but I know that she runs into Will.

I slam my hand on a locker and walk away.

Tris is at her locker again right before lunch. I didn't see her at school after the whole thing with…and yeah. I think she left early.

I mentally slap myself in the face. _Why should I care? _ The thing is I shouldn't. But I do.

"Hey babe," I say.

She just rolls her eyes. But then she smiles. Is it because of me? Is she finally coming around? No…of course not. Will comes over and practically pulls me off of Tris. What the fuck dude?

"Hi," she says flirtatiously. What?

"Hello there," he says, smiling.

Then he kisses her. It is obvious that it is not the first time they've kissed, either. This goes on for a while, and they are on the verge of ripping each other's clothes off in the middle of the hallway. This is really pissing me off. I mean, she goes for him but not me? I'm still standing there awkwardly so they break apart for a second.

"Did you need something?" asks Tris.

I'm sure I look like I might explode, but I shake my head and walk away.

Why is this upsetting me so much? I can't possibly like this girl? I mean, a week ago I hated her! I don't know why she is affecting me this way, but she is.

I shake my head again.

I like Tris.

* * *

**Do you like it? If yes...REVIEW! If no, I'm sorry.. REVIEW ANYWAY! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK; GOOD OR BAD!**

**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL RESPOND IN PM OR DOWN HERE.. USUALLY DOWN HERE...**

**LegendLover94: Aw thank you so much! That's what I'm heading for. This may or may not be a FourTris story, but if it is, it is definitely going to take a while for it to get there. There is no... OH MY GOD HE'S NICE NOW I'M IN LOVE because that's stupid, in any story. In the actual Divergent series it wasn't even like that. She felt weird around him but she wasn't sure she liked him, let alone love. I remember your reviews on my other stories, and I really appreciate your support!**

**The-fault-in-our-asscrown: Haha, thank you so much! That's what I was going for. I love it in fanfics when Tris is badass and stands up for herself, so I really try to think about what readers will like when they read and what I expect in writing.**

**DivergentObsessed46: Thank you soo much! and OMG me toooo! Hahaha it's the only OOC version of Tris that I like. lol . ALSO I LOVE YOUR USERNAME! XD**

**Angelina Roongta: Thank you! And I think I PM'd you the answer. It's just setting up the story. I put in the description that a lot of characters would be really OOC (which means out of character; just in case people are wondering. I know I had to look it up the first time I saw it) I hope that you continue to like it!  
**

**Wejdan: YAYY! I hope that you still like it! Tell me if you have any suggestions to make it better, I would really appreciate it !**

**Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty- I vaguely remember your reviews on my other stories and I just want to stay thank you SOOO much for all of your support! And thank you soo much, I hope it meets your expectations!**

**Guest&Guest: I'm hoping both of those reviews are from the same person... :/ If so, thank you ? I'm assuming it means _bad ass _and I hope that you read this chapter and liked it :)**

**divergentlover29: hahaha thank you! I hope you keep liking it, and if you don't, please tellllll me! I'll want to make it better!**

**lol rn I just went alllll out with these A/N's and ik a lot of people don't read but they should because if they review, they'll be in themmm:)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH REVIEW NOW ! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT, I DON'T CARE IF THE REVIEW IS NEGATIVE BUT PLEASE BE HONEST WITH ME!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH,**

**~m**


	3. ANSWER PLEASE

Okay guys, don't get pissed off! PLEASE. This is nottt an update, but I have a serious question ! How long do you think WillTris should run on? I need to know! I already know what happens when they break up, but I need to know how long you think it should be until they do... And I need character suggestions! With these suggestions, I need the LAST NAME, PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION (hair, eyes, height, etc...) and PERSONALITY (cocky, kind, quiet, loud, arrogant, sporty, etc...) I already have first name, age, faction, and stuff like that. You will find out what I'm doing with the character sooooon! AHHH I LOVE ALL OF YOU! (especially people who review... Just saying) 3 ~M 


End file.
